crimson shark
by ryu no tenshi
Summary: that day was a bad day. first i was betrayed and then i die in a pile of rubble. wake up in a new pile and get trapped in a child. yup. kami has a wicked way of payback. arrancar/espada-naruto nice kyubii non-shard/mask harribel. naruXharri


**Crimson Shark**

**Fucking finally. My mom gave me my laptop after six months. And to top it off my gf was cheating on me so I stopped writing for a while. But now im back. Now. This little fic is a sort of same situation type of 'the devils mirror' but its not a rewrite. So let us begin.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pain.

That was all she felt right now.

All she felt was pain. And falling into a building but that's not important.

Tia Harribel was in a gruesome amount of pain right now. She was just betrayed by her leader Sosuke Aizen and was now laying down in a pile of rubble as she slowly died. Her two wounds letting blood gush out like a river.

Her green eyes looked through the only opening in her pile and in her hazy vision see stark killed. By who she didn't know but he was rocketing to a building by one of the giant pillars. She stopped looking out the hole and closed her eyes. For the first time she felt content. She had never felt this way with aizen or even when she was alive. She opened her eyes to look out again and saw that ichigo kid come out of a garganta with his friends and start the fight with the other arancar and espada.

She stopped looking as she felt deaths cold embrace slowly come to her. She closed her eyes and took a slow and deep breath. Once she let it out, that was the last one she would breath.

Well. For now at least.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**unknown amount of time and place**

*CRUMBLE*

*CRASH*

*ROAR*

'_groan… damn it grimmjow… stop fighting nnoitra…' _that's the first thought that came to Harribel. The noise was caused by grimmjow picking a fight with nnoitra. again. And now they got out of hand.

*CRUMBLE*

*CRASH*

Harribel sighed and opened her eyes. She looked up to see stuff flying around and some random body parts and blood spray every where. And again with the noises. A tick mark appeared on her head. She pushed rocks off of her body and burst out of the rubble of rocks.

**Kyubii battled field.**

At the same time Harribel burst out the rubble, minato namikaze was in a dead lock against the Kyubii no kitsune.

It started out as a normal day until the beast appeared. At first it didn't attack for three days and seemed to just roam around. Hell. It even conversed with some humans. But then it went wild and started to rampage all over before heading straight to konoha.

That's what we now see. The giant red kitsune staring down the yondaime and his giant toad gamabunta. He started making a rapid chain of hand seals when he felt a strong pressure like feeling go over him. He stopped for a split second before he continued. He pushed it off as nothing. Until that is when a giant pile of rubble burst to nothing and a lady was standing. In the air. She had blond hair, dark skin and if he was correct, had bone like objects on the bottom of her nose to the bottom of her breasts but didn't cover their sides.

The Kyubii also stopped and stared at the lady. At first he seemed uninterested but then it looked as if it where thinking on the current situation. What the lady said though put all four of them in an awkward silence.

"grimmjow…nnoitra…SHUT UP!"

She opened her eyes to see the two she was screaming at. Not there. Instead it was a giant toad and a giant fox. Both staring at her curiously. She blinked a couple of times, rubbed her eyes and then blinked again. What she was seeing was real. She stared at both beasts before deciding what to do. Well. If you count a fox with nine tails bum rushing you as deciding. She pulled out her zanpaktou and charged it with her reiatsu. She did a diagonal slash from right to left and a blue energy wave shot out and hit the fox in its face.

The fox stopped.

Minato stopped on his second to last hand seal.

Gamabunta took a puff of his pipe.

Harribel raised an eyebrow.

Minato did the last hand seals and performed his jutsu. This of coarse made the fox and Harribel turn to him. Feeling the pull it was placing on both of them got two reactions. The fox started resisting the jutsu but tripped on a busted up tree. And Harribel raised her other eyebrow before shooting straight to the hokage and with a flash, both of the opposing enemies were now sealed away. minato collapsed in exhaustion and spoke to nothing that was there. " hold on…I have to make sure nothing will happen to my son." he said and he felt a cold breeze blow away from him. He nodded his head before leaving via hiraishin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Council chambers**

In the council room from earlier, minato came in via a hiraishin. He stood with a bundle in his hands that would shift every now and then. He looked at all the people in the council room. There were the clan heads of the ninja side. The civillian side. The thirds old advisers and rival. Then there were the two sannin. He stared with hard eyes as he spoke. "alright. As you know the Kyubii no youko attacked and killed many of our people. But in the end we won. But with a price." he said and watched as every one paid full attention to him.

He sighed and continued. "I was forced to use a forbidden jutsu in order to seal the beast away." he showed them the bundle. Turned out it was a new born baby that was staring at them with curiosity. "in this baby" before he could continue people started shouting. "why wont you finish it now? Its in a weakened state! We can be rid of this demon now." some random person said. Shouts of agreement went around the room. In that instant the room temperature dropped. Every one got quiet and looked at their hokage.

His blue eyes where now cold as ice. "no. no one will hurt this child. Especially since he is _my _child" he spoke in a cold tone. Every one in the room gasped. "now that that's cleared, no one will harm this child. He will be seen as the hero he will be." his voice left no room for argument. He looked at the two sannin in the room. "jaraiya. Tsunade. You two will be his god parents as you know" the two nodded.

Minato sat down as he felt the cold breeze creep in on him. He looked at his child and gave him a small smile as the child tried to grab one of the strands of hair that hangs over his head band. He grabbed the baby's hand and put his hair In it and watched the child pulled then put it in his mouth. He laughed and then spoke to his son. "naruto. you will grow up to be a great ninja one day." those where minato's last words before he slipped into deaths cold embrace.

Every one in the room fell silent as they watched the baby be taken back to the hospital and minato's body carried to the hokage morgue. After they were taken the reinstated third hokage walked in. his face was blank but his eyes showed another story. "this information does not leave this room. We don't need kumo and iwa after the boy." he spoke sternly and left no room for argument. They all agreed and every one went their separate ways.

But if they stayed they would have saw that most people didn't agree with the fourths wishes and orders.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**hokage office balcony**

The third was now in front of the remains of the village. All the villagers were gathered and waiting for his announcement. The old man took a deep breath. "as you all know the demon fox Kyubii no youko attacked our village. But in the end we have come out victorious." he said and the crowd erupted into cheers. "but…there was a price. We lost many ninja and civilians and we lost our beloved yondaime" the crowd went silent to mourn for their loss. The third knew he had to say the rest but he didn't want to. So he decided to change to story a bit. "using a forbidden jutsu the fourth was able to destroy the fox's body. But he needed an extra object in order to do it." he sighed and then continued. "he used a child that was born this day in order to purify the Kyubii's essence" the crowds reactions were mixed. Some cheered for the child and others cheered for his death screaming how the Kyubii tainted the child or the child could be the Kyubii's temporary host or even the child was the Kyubii reborn just hiding its presence and biding its time.

The aged kage had it coming. At least he didn't tell the whole truth. He just hopes that little naruto can find hope with those who don't hate him.

Well like they say. Hoping is different then wanting. And in this case he should have wanted it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**YES! Yeah I know another fic but hey. My best fics take time. And it adds suspense. Any way. Im closing salamander's poll. Its been open a long time and its decided Tsunade and yugito are the girls for him.**

**So. You guys know the drill. Read and review.**

**Flames will be used as camp fires.**

**Tenshi no Ryu logging out. **


End file.
